In Search Of the Truth
by WonderCuffel
Summary: When a girl loses her memory after a car crash. The Hetalia gang take her in and teach her their ways of life.
1. Prologue

The time was 9:00 p.m me and my parents were on our way back home from the airport after the very long trip we had in France .My parents had a very special job that I didn't even know but they did tell me a little about what they did . They said that they help a group of people that live around the world with there problems like the Japanese man I met when I was little he had problems with his land . So my parents had to leave and I had to come with.  
I was listening to music when I heard a crash in front of us .My dad could not stop we went flying .The side door opened I went tumbling out onto the grass .I lost consciousnesses. I wonder what happened to my parents.


	2. Where Am I

I wake up looking at the room you have been placed in. How long have I been out? 2 hours? A whole week? What am I doing here I thought. I looked at all the bandages I had on what happened to me I thought just as the door opened. A young looking man walked in he had blonde hair, the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen, and green eyes . "Oh... you're wake" said the man that just walked in. "Am I supposed to be asleep" I asked as you realized that I'm in a hospital. "Oh no love we just thought that you would take longer to regain consciousnesses .You were in an accident 3 days ago and well you hit your head hard."  
I was shocked I couldn't remember what happened... what... we what does he mean we. "We, what do you mean we you're not alone and what do you mean accident don't can't remember being in an accident" I asked still trying to remember basic information about myself like .What's my name ? Where am I from? Who are my parents?"Well love we means me and my friends who saved you and the accident you were in was a car accident. You were in the back, but when the car crashed you were throw out causing some injuries but your parents well that's a different story I'm sorry they died in the crush." Well that ruled out, Who are my parents? Well there the ones that died in the accident. "Oh ok so if there dead and I survived and your the ones who saved me were am I going to st-."  
Suddenly the door swung open and a man with blonde hair with this weird curl and blue eyes walked in and spoke." HEY Iggy hows she doing ," he said to the other blonde man whose name seems to be Iggy? Then speaking to me he said"You took a big beating there I can't believe your wake a normal human would out cold for at least 5 days you are one strong girl. But of cause I would never be like that all weak and helpless because I'AM THE HERO" he spoke as if he was not human oh well sometimes I speak like that two I guess it's not so weird.  
Then 4 more men walked in one with extremely light blonde hair and red-violet eyes and looked very mean but also looked like he could be nice, another had blackish brownish hair and gentle goldish looking eyes, next there was a man with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes but not the same as the other man who speaks very loudly, and last there was a man with blonde hair and gentle violet eyes and he had a polar bear that weird but he looked somewhat transparent.  
Then came the questions all at once "Are you ok aru?" "You looked pale are you feeling well" "Do you land that I can take over, Da?" " Stop please stop you're not helping, one at a time please. And I have a question whats my name?" The all looked shocked at that fact I don't know my own name. Oh great now I look like I am crazy. Then that man named Iggy said"Well love I am not sure what your name is but I at least tell you my name hi I am Arthur Kirkland." So his name is not Iggy but Arthur. "I'm Ivan Braginski" said the man with the extremely light blonde hair." Bonjour I'm Francis Bonnefoy it's nice to meet you." said the made with the wavy blonde hair. "Nǐ hǎo I am Wang Yao" said the man with the blackish brownish hair."HI there I'm Alfred F. Jones." said the man who it extremely loud. I waited for the man with the polar bear to say his name but before he could. "Well love that the whole crew so you really don't know your name." "Well no Arthur I don't my name ...um... can you guys tell me the man with the polar bear's name is." the man with the polar bear looked shock like I wasn't suppose to know that he was there."I'm sorry love but i don't know who you are talking about." "He's right there can't you guys see him he has a polar bear and he has blonde hair and violet eyes how can you not see him." "Ma'am my name is Matthew Williams it's nice that you can see me " said a small voice ."It's nice to meet you too Matthew." I said  
"So were am I going to stay I nowhere to go " I said . "Well you can stay with me." said Francis. "Oh no you don't Frenchy she with be going nowhere with you " said Arthur "How about you stay with me it's ok if you don't want to, it's ok if you want to stay with someone else as long as it's not Frenchy" said Arthur. "If it's ok with you I would like to stay with you and not Mr. Francy Mic France Pants." I said very pleased with the nickname I came up with." OW that hurt I never know you were that mean, " said Francis. "Well you should learn to not to judge a book by it's cover." I said "Um... Arthur you wouldn't happen to have some clothes would you" "Oh here you go I hope they fit" he said handing me red skinny jeans, A shirt the says I 3 Unicorns, black converse, and a pullover sweatshirt with the Union Jack on it. "Thanks " I say getting out of the bed that you have been laying on and walking to the bathroom to change.  
"Ok Arthur I'm ready we can go" I said as I exited the room. "Well ok then guys this good bye" he said then leaning closer to his friends "well until the next world meeting " he said in a whisper thinking I couldn't hear him . "So can we go now I'm getting hungry and I am not going to eat the hospital's food" I said . "Of course love, well goodbye" he said to his friends. Before we left I had to hug the men that saved my life "Thank you," I said to each of them .  
We went outside it was a cloudy day but I was happy I may of lost my parents but I gained 6 friends so on the inside I don't feel so caught a cab and that's when I realized where does Arthur live "Arthur where do you live."  
"I live in... well England."

"Your kidding right."

"Sorry love but no I live in England, is there a problem with England."

"No it's just I never been out of the United States."

" Don't worry England's great you're going to love it."

"Ok then we got a plane to catch'

And that is how I found myself on a plane to England with Arthur Kirkland and oh boy was there a lot in store for us.


	3. Scones Of Truth

When we got England I was really scared I never been out of the States but Arthur keep telling me that it will be got a cab the driver was nice he was really good at making small talk I wish I had that ability I was always quiet I like books, movies listening to music, and anything that I could do without the help of someone else. By the time we got to Arthur's house it was really late when we got i fell asleep on the way there so Arthur had to carry me I hope I wasn't to heavy for him.

**In The Morning**

"Arthur?" oh god Arthur carried me up here I wonder what time it is. 11:00 a.m! I slept in big time I better get dress what I have no other clothes then the ones I had on yesterday. What, am I wearing pajama bottoms?! Oh god! Arthur put them on or at least I think he did, I hope he did . Well I better see were Arthur is.  
"Arthur? Where are you?" Where could he be . God this house is huge he couldn't live in this all alone . Whats that smell well I night as well follow it . "Arthur what are you cooking ?"

"Well love I thought you might be hungry and I don't know what you like since you don't seem to be the average american so I thought I might as well cook something from my homeland."

"And what might that be?"

"Scones "

"Just a little advice if your going to cook them for me. I don't like burnt food and if your going to cook them for me I want to learn how to make them."

"You are right love I got used to burnt scones that I forgot that others don't like them that why and you really want to learn "

"Well yes I do if I going to live here got to learn how to make some English food so if you get sick I know how to make food that you like."

"Well come on love if you what to learn how to make scones then come over here."

"Ok then lets do this."

"Ok first you put in the flour abut 2 cups , then about 3-4 eggs , next 2 cups of water and 2 cups of milk. Do you want to make the scones a different color?"

"Yea, can we make them green like your eyes ?"

"S.. s...sure thing, love start stirring the mix while I get the food coloring"

"Ok , caption"

Arthur went to get the food coloring all fluster it was just too funny. I didn't mean to make him blush I just find his eyes very green and cute so why wouldn't I want to make these scones the same color as his eyes. Those scones that he burnt still look good I might as well. Mmmmm these are actually good even though they're burnt. I wonder what color my eyes are I never did look there probably ugly and boring .Well I do know my hair is brown, good shade of brown at least. Arthur walked in still fluster. "H...h...here you go love that should do the trick"

"It's perfect, thanks Arthur. Um Arthur is this how the batter suppose to look like?"

"Yes it is love you are really good at mixing."

"I guess I like baking before I lost my I am here now and I like baking."

"Well I am glad you like baking now cause we are going to do a lot now"

Arthur was great cook but he keep making mess so in the end we were both covered in green scones were the same green as Arthur's went to the living room to eat our green scones with tea. Which I found out I hate tea but Arthur found some decaf coffeeso i had a drink somewhat in the family. I have to ask Arthur what he meant when we left. A World Meeting? Whats that

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Love" taking a sip of his tea

"Um... whats a World Meeting"

Arthur spit out all the tea he had in his mouth. Which I thought was a lot less but I guess I was wrong. Oh God I hope I didn't say anything to upset him.

"Love?"

"Yes"

"Whats your favorite nation love?"

"Well since I don't know what I like before I lost my I have to say England."

"Ok then so you like the nation England. Now close you eyes and try to imagine England as a human with unnatural abilities. What does he look like?"

"Well if it was a girl she would look like well a human. She would have blonde hair that is very long and it's in pig tails . She would have emerald green eyes. If it was a boy he would look like..."

I opened my eyes what would the boy look like . Would he have red hair? No that's Scotland or i guess he would have blonde hair. Yea blonde hair and if the girl has green eyes I better stick with a human boy with blonde hair and... green ...eyes no way Arthur couldn't be there's no way that could possibly happen.

"Arthur you couldn't be. Could you?"

"Well love I am. I am England well I am a human that represents England like Alfred represents America. Frenchy represents France, Wang Yao is China, and Ivan Is Russia."

"You forgot Matthew. "

"Who? Oh Matthew he's Canada."

"So you and your friends are human representing nations well that cool."

"You don't think its weird. "

"No I think it's interesting and cool and I have no problem with it."

"So you think being a human nation is cool."

"Well I guess I do, I think it is cool. "

"Arthur ?"

"Yes love?"

"What color are my eyes?"

"They're... well ...changing colors every so often. Like you have no real eye color."

"You mean to say I have eyes that are changing color."


	4. Flying Colors

"What do you mean changing colors that's not humanly possible. I am human, right? Arthur whats happening?" oh god whats happening, well at least my eyes aren't boring I would hate to have boring eyes.

" Well love I don't know but you do have pretty eyes they're green the same shade of green that you love so much."

" You think there pretty " oh god why is my heart beating so fast. He wouldn't love me he's not even human well he is and he isn't .

" Now they're pink."

" They are? That's weird" oh dear my eyes show what I feel well that is very nice. Cause I so what to show every person I see what I feel.

" Yes... they are ...so did you like your first scone?"

" Yea they're really good"

"So you don't think they're gross cause my so called friends think they're gross"

"How can I call something I like gross even your burnt ones were good."

"Y...y...you had one of my burnt ones and you thought they were good."

" Well yea, I got really hungry when you were talking forever to get the food coloring and yes they are very good even though I hate burnt food."

" Oh, I am sorry that I took forever to get the food coloring ."

"It's ok um Arthur when is the next world meeting?"

" Well it's next week at N. Italy's place. Um Love you wouldn't mind joining me on this trip."

" If you really want me to come with."

" So you're come. Thank you love."

I left the room to wash the dishes and got a drink of water. Arthur is really nice. I wish I knew more people like that my life would be nice. I wonder what my parents were like I hope they treated me nicely.i wonder if Arthur has any pets to keep him company.

"Arth-."

"Oh Flying Mint Bunny she is a lot nicer than Alfred. You can trust her, even though she can't see you, she can be trusted."

"Uh Arthur is that a bunny that is mint green with wings?"

"Y..you see me" said the bunny with wings.

"Of course I see you, why wouldn't I."

"Arthur what did you say about her not seeing me."

"Well I thought she couldn't see you and I didn't want to make a fool of myself when she said that she could not she you."

"If I could interrupt, it is very obvious that I can see that bunny. By the way what is your name?"

"Flying Mint Bunny."

"It's nice to meet you Flying Mint Bunny. Arthur if I am going to the world meeting with you I am going to need new clothes."

"Of course get your jeans on, if you will excuse me Flying Mint Bunny I have to take love shopping."

"Just go already ."

So Arthur is really England that's totally not weird at all. Well I have eyes that change colors so I guess I am just as weird.I wonder where Arthur is taking us .I better get my jeans on if I ever want clothes.

**In Town**

"Arthur where are you taking us?"

"Bluewater it is the biggest shopping department in England."

"Sounds well big. Arthur since I have no money what so ever you are going to have to pay so I would like to have a amount of money I am not aloud to cross."

"Oh oh you can not cross $120 since you only have a pair of shoes, a pullover sweat shirt, a shirt,and a jeans."

"You forgot that you gave me pajama bottoms."

"Oh yea your right."

" You forget a lot don't you."

"Well yes but only because I only had to worry about me and not another person. Love you need a name so when we are in the store people won't think I am crazy for name my "child" Love"

I loved the way that when he said child he made bunnies with his hands. What am I going to call myself. Jenna?No to girly. Taylor? No it just doesn't fit ? Alexis? I got it Alice.

"Alice."

"Alice? Who? You got to have a last name."

"Alice Love"

"Alice Love? So your not going to be my child. Look were here."

" Sorry,it sounded nice. So how long are we staying in N. Italy."

"About 4-5 days and pick wisely"

Ok Arthur I will see you in about an hour at the food court."

"Alice before you go keep the eye changing to a minimum."

"I'll try Bye."

" Here's your money Bye."


	5. In the Mall

OK what am I going to pick .Well at least 4 outfits so one professorial outfit, one play-outfit so if I do got dirty it won't be so thing I need for the meeting. Ok scratch that I need 2 professorial outfits , 1 play outfit, and one outfit for the town. Yes that should be enough and if there if left over money I can get some other small items.  
The Tea Party? Sounds interesting might as well start here. The clothes are modern and there professorial so guess I will get the outfits that I need for the meeting do I even what to wear at the meeting I guess I'll wear a skirt , a dress shirt,a nice jacket, and tie for the first day. What color will the skirt, shirt, and the tie be, I guess green. Then black pants and a nice blouse .Yea that should do.  
Wow these clothes are really nice and cheap. "Hey pretty lady." What the heck who was that .I really hope that was my imagination. Yea it has to be my imagination who would think I' Arthur did say my eyes are pretty but I bet it was nothing. What the heck whats on my hair. AHHH it's a hand. " You have very nice hair and pretty eyes lady."

"Don't touch me you creep."

" American, people always said girls from a different country are really hot. I can see that is true."

"Leave me alone you creep."

"Why would I do that you're so pretty." he said as he grabbed my arm and licked my ear.

"Gross let me go." I said as he picked me up Arthur please save. " Oh look at those eyes they're changing colors that makes you extra special ." He said as he stroked my hair. Oh great I forgot about my eyes how could I forget about my I've had enough of him so what would be the best way to get rid of him. I got it.

"I said let me go." I said as I kicked him as hard as I could.

"You little girl." he said has he fell on top of me.

Ok than well that failed . Where is the store manger when you need them

"SOMEBODY HELP." I screamed before he covered my mouth.

" You little .Do you want to die?" He said as he got out a knife.

I shook my head no .

"Ok then we are going to leave thus store and you are going to be quiet and act like you my child ok."

I am going to regret this. "Ok."

We walked out the store, he had a death grip on me . Well that rules out my plan of running. Maybe I could scream again but he has a knife.I wish I had asked Arthur to come with me .What I said for him to wait at the food court we are going to pass it. Oh god I hope this I have to do it stay quiet and keep my movements hidden.  
We walked pass the food court . Oh thank god he has his head up, now he just has to see my hand. Here goes nothing.I moved my hand so if he sees it, he knows to come.I did this until my kidnapper drag me away from the food court. "What were you doing." He said. " Nothing just twisting my wrist." I said hoping he did not see what I actually doing. "That better of been what you where doing." he said tighten the grip he had on my other wrist and dragging me farther away from Arthur. Oh my dear Arthur come and save me please I thought closing my eyes.  
That's when I heard my kidnapper say something to himself. I opened my eyes to see Arthur standing be hide him. If my eye changed colors they would of been green cause when they're green I am thinking of Arthur. Arthur put his hand to his mouth to tell me to stay quiet. But I had a better plan. "Um sir I have to tie my shoe." I said oh your going to love me after this Arthur. "Fine but make it quick." he said as Arthur came up be hide him and punched him so hard that I had pity on him but only for a second cause I was being wrapped by a very nice British my who had saved my life not once but twice.  
Ok I can stand it anymore I had to cried. All these tries that I had been holding since he grabbed. So I let all those tries out right in Arthur's arm . "Thank you ." I whispered

" It's ok Alice it's ok I'm here."

" Um Arthur I mean to ask you if you will going shopping with." I said wiping that tears from my eyes

"Of course love."

"Thanks for saving me , again"I said as I place a kiss on his cheek.

" Y...Y...You're welcome"

"Come we have clothes to buy"

"Ok coming Alice. Oh Alice make sure to pick something nice. Cause without your smart thinking I don't think I could of saved you so I'm making you dinner." Arthur said then placed a kiss on my cheek." Oh what do we have here your eyes are pink again."

" I...I...I wonder why come on we already wasted time ."

" So where were you shopping before all this chaos."

"I was shopping a The Tea Party looking a Outfits and all of sudden he came up said I was pretty I tried to escape but that failed . so I agreed to come with him knowing you where at the food court. Then after that I just came up with things."

"You really are special . Where here. "

" Well at least that means I'm not boring,"

" Well you're lucky everyone thinks I'm boring and stubborn and if you're Frenchy un laid, vieux avec des sourcils chenilles (a ugly, old man with caterpillar eyebrows)"

" Doesn't that mean a ugly, old man with caterpillar eyebrows. I was thinking of wearing a green skirt , a white dress shirt, a nice green jacket, and tie . Then black pants and a nice blouse . What do think I should wear?"

"I think you should wear whatever you want to wear to the meeting. How do you know what it means non of my friends knew what it meant but you got it right on the first try. You are becoming more and more special the more you speak."

"I'm going to try these on you wait here ok."

"Ok caption."

I look really good in these they fit like a did I know what un laid, vieux avec des sourcils chenilles means I don't speak french let only an other this , It's a piece of paper. doesn't have anything on it I should keep it for later.

"Arthur I got my clothes that I'm going to wear to the meeting."

"Ok then lets check out."

" That will be $40 please" said the cashier

" Here you go."

"Thanks and come again." said the cashier

"Ok Arthur we have two more outfits to go, one for the city and one, that is ok for me to get you know anywhere to find them?"

" Well we could try the stores down on the southern end they might have what we're looking for."

" Then what are we waiting for lets go" I said as I pulled him with all my might.

" Ok ok I'm coming just stop pulling"

" Oh sorry "

"So Alice hows England from you point of view."

"Well besides the kidnapping and creatures that I am not suppose to see. England is actually really cool just like you."

"You think I'm cool."

"We have been over this you are the nicest, sweetest, and the coolest person I have ever meet."

"Just checking"

" Arthur let check out this store it looks like it will have the outfit that I can get dirty."

"Ok then but make it quick we have a date the I know for sure we both so not want to late to."

" I try Romeo ."

" Just go and look at the clothes I'll be right be hide you."

"Ok."

The pink short are just why to girly, I could get the yellow but they're just not right .I have to find some to match the Hero of Breath shirt and the brown vest I found . Come on Alice Arthur is waiting .It' got to be col-. Ow what did I trip on, you got to be kidding me a pile of shorts. Ooo purple shorts perfect .I got to try these is the cutest outfit I have came up with . Well I better check out Arthur is waiting.

"Ok then Arthur to the store over there to get my last outfit."

"Ok then make sure it's pretty you will be wearing it to our date."

"Fine, you don't get a lot of girls who will go on a date with you do you."

"Uh ,no."

"Then I'll have to find the perfect dress then won't I."

" Yea."

The perfect dress well it's not going to be pink or yellow or hot pink. Maybe a floral a nice and simple floral dress. There's one it's lovely and blue. Well to the changing room and once again it fits. Whats this on the floor nerd glasses, a necklace, and a cute lucky is very weird today. To the cashier. Well there goes my money with $10 to spare.

"Arthur we can go home now."

"You want to know something Alice."

"Sure why now."

"You are the nicest and cutest girl I have ever meet." Arthur said as he placed yet again another kiss on my cheek.

My life is getting a whole lot better.


	6. Doctor Who Date

We walked out of the mall looking like a pair of lovebirds which to be exact we my gosh I'm in love with a nation and he's in love with me. Is this like against some laws of being a nation cause I feel like it is. Arthur hasn't said anything about it or maybe he doesn't know we will find out when we go to the a sound ruined my train of thought.

"Alice what type of date do you want? I haven't been on a date since the 1800's"

" Um wow type of date maybe a movie date .Do you have any good movies or any good TV series that I might like ?"

" Well I have some classical movies but they are really old even I don't like them. But I do know one good TV series. Have you ever hread of Doctor Who?"

" Doctor Who it's sounds familiar .We can watch that."

"Well so much for your dress."

"If you really want a formal date we can have dinner and then watch Doctor Who."

"Really?"

"Yes why not I don't want a nice dress go to waste and we both get what we want."

" Alice you really are not like the Americans I've met ."

"Well my dear Arthur I may of before I lost my memory."

"True but you are who you are now, not what you were in the past."

"Arthur are we going to stand here all day or are you going to catch us a cab."

"Oh sorry, Here you are."

"Thanks Arthur."

We talked about things we like to do I didn't have much to say on that topic because of my lack of when Arthur asked what I liked about England I did have somethings to say on that all this talking we were having I was still trying to process the fact that I was in love with a we got back to the house all of Arthur's "friend" were out of there hiding places to see the human that Arthur trusts and also the human that can see all of was fairies , A small dragon, a gnome, some other magical creatures, and of course Flying Mint Bunny.

"Um hello."

"Hi" they said said in unison.

"So these are all your friends Arthur."

"Um,yes Alice they are."

"Alice? I thought you your name was Love." said Flying Mint Bunny.

"My name is Alice Love."

"Oh," they all said in unison .

"Yea, Um,... Arthur you can start dinner I'll go change." I said kissing his cheek.

"You go do that."

"Arthur what happened at the mall." said Flying Mint Bunny.

"Um,Alice was kidnapped I saved her we finished shopping we decided to have a dinner/ movie date and that is what happened."

Arthur,... Were so happy for you. I can't be she actually likes your know pulling my tail are you."

"Nope she likes me for me. "

"well you better not mess up dinner."

"I know and I won't. "

"Then go you don't have all day."

"Ok ,ok I'm going"

"I wonder what Alice would like for something simple like salad, soup with bread, and chocolate popcorn for the Doctor Who marathon."

**In The Bedroom**

I walked up the flight of stairs .I can't believe this is happening.I wonder what he is making probably something simple like salad, soup, and some type of I have to change into that prefect dress I got.

"I look nice but something something does not fell right the dress is perfect, hair cute but it needs the now I look perfect.

**In The Kitchen**

"FLYING MINT BUNNY I NEED YOUR HELP NOW!."

"Coming Arthur what do you need."

"I need you to put the salad into the bowls."

"Ok."

This has to be perfect this is for Alice she helped me learn how to show my feelings easier. I have to be perfect the food must be perfect everything must be god I'm getting work up I really need to calm down.

"Arthur I'm done what else do you want me to do."

"You can go now I have everything under control now, thanks for helping."

" Ok then I will get everyone and so you and Alice can have sometime alone."

"You do that Flying Mint Bunny ."

"Good luck Arthur."

"Thanks Flying Mint Bunny bye."

"Bye."

"It looks like everything is ready all there is left to do is get dressed and get Alice."

I think I will wear something simple oh here we go. Perfect I just hope Alice will like I have to get Alice .I still can't believe this is happening

"Alice."

"Coming."

Walking down those stairs was the most happiest and the most frighten moment of my life.

"Alice you look beautiful."

"Thanks you look perfect."

"Thanks now come on we have dinner to eat."

"Than I have no chose but to came now do I."

"No you have no chose but to come with me."

"Then what are we waiting for."

We had the best date ever we talked about random stuff . Arthur made really good food. He nearly cried when I said I loved it. After that we watch Doctor who until we both feel asleep in each other arms .


	7. Airport British

I must of slept for like 14 hours cause when I woke up it was 1 in the afternoon.I have serious sleeping problems.I guess I'll take a shower I really need I walked into the warm water I felt like I was in heaven. Arthur is so girly when it comes to hair produces or maybe he bought these for me but whatever name brand shampoo and conditioner. Really Arthur really why did you have to buy the most girly brand.

I finished drying off put on my play outfit and looked at the mirror to find that my hair has blonde tips like 1/4 up my hair starting at the bottom. You have yo be kidding first the eyes now my hair next my body is going to turn purple.I hope Arthur doesn't have a panic attack.

"Why blonde"

"Eh I sound British"

I have to find Arthur maybe he knows what is happening to me

"Arthur?Where are you?"

"Alice I'm in the kitchen."

"Oh hi Arthur what are we having for uh lunch."

"Alice are you feeling well you sound kinda sick."

He must of not seen my hair yet and he thinks I'm sick great this is the best day of my life **NOT**. How could this be the best day of my life I'm changing the more I hang out with he. Is he right I am special my parents did help the nations .That may be why they never told me about their jobs because humans aren't suppose to know about the nations being part human. But why did my parents help the nations? Where they not human but nation themselves and I'm one I was nation what would I be I know a lot about every single am I even thinking about this

"Um Arthur I am not sick I am perfectly fine."

"But you sound so sick are you sure you're not sick."

"Do I look sick to you " leaning towards him.

"Um no you don't ...ALICE you hair its change ."

"No way I so did not see it when I was taking a shower."

"What your voice your not sick you sound British."

" Couldn't tell."

" How is this possible?"

"No clue I thought you might have that answer."

"Sorry I don't even we can ask the other nations if they know."

"Yea maybe .Um Arthur I was wondering if you could teach me how to knit or something like that."

"You want to learn how to knit."

" Yea~ if you don't mind."

**5 days Later**

I have learn how to knit, sew, and how to cross stitch. Arthur takes a lot of pride in his work.I learned how to dance the waltz.I met all of Arthur "friends". I still have sleeping problems. My hair also changes colors to match what I am feeling at the are about to leave England to go to the world meeting .I'm going to meet other nations what will they think of me.I need to stop thinking negative thoughts who cares what they think.

"Arthur are you ready the cab is going to be here any minute ."

"I am almost done."

" Ok."

God how slow can he 's the nation not me and I started packing about 2 hours after he started packing . BEEP BEEP god the cab here you better be ready Arthur.

"Arthur the cab's here you better be ready."

" I'm ready."

Arthur looked really scared

"Um Arthur are you alright you don't look so good."

"I'm good its just I hate having to see Frenchy."

" I hate him too. I totally understand why you don't want to go but don't think about what you hate about these trips think about what you're going to enjoy while you there."

"Ok Alice I'll try but only for you okay."

"Ok Arthur if you say so."

**At The Airport**

"Arthur come on we are going to miss our flight ."

"I'm coming."

"We made it."

"Yea we made it."

"Come lets find our seats."

"Ok C1 C2 here we are C3 and C4."

" Thanks for letting me come."

"Your welcome."

"So what is your favorite part of having to go to the meeting."

"Um I guess the fact I get to go somewhere new every once and a while."

" Thats cool."

"Ok my turn what is your favorite part."

"Going on planes I love to see the earth from up here sometimes I wish I had a camera to take with."

" Thats an interesting answer."

"Ok next question what is your least favorite part."

"Having to see Frenchy."

"Same here."

"Arthur what is your favorite book?"

"Um the Harry Potter series."

"Then I am going to read that series first."

"You do that."


End file.
